


Ujawnienie

by Rolaka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MOC - Freeform, Rozmowa, ujawnienie, wspólna walka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolaka/pseuds/Rolaka
Summary: Prawda wychodzi na jaw...





	Ujawnienie

Płomień przygasł.

Master Fu pochylił się i zabrał czajniczek, równocześnie zagaszając ogień chłodną wodą. Zalał trzy kubki, pozwalając liściom zielonej herbaty wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Dwa z nich podstawił pod siedzącą na macie Biedronkę. Czarny Kot niechętnie spojrzał na napój, z obrzydzeniem zatykając nos.

— Moja pani, nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale czy naprawdę musimy tak… — urwał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu — czekać — dokończył, unikając jakichkolwiek złośliwości.

Biedronka posłała mu ostre spojrzenie, a potem palcem nakazała, by usiadł naprzeciw niej. Włosy zjeżyły się Kotu na grzbiecie. Posłusznie przyklęknął naprzeciw swojej partnerki. Skrzywił się na widok pływających po powierzchni fusów, ale w końcu wypił trochę herbaty.

— Hm — zamyślił się. — Całkiem dobra.

Biedronka westchnęła.

— Przepraszam, mistrzu. Zawsze taki jest — powiedziała, usprawiedliwiając zachowanie Czarnego Kota.

— Nic się nie stało. — Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. — Musisz poznać prawdę, Czarny Kocie — zwrócił się nagle do chłopaka, uznając, że w tym momencie nie potrzebne są żadne podchody. Prawda musiała w końcu wyjść na jaw, zbyt wiele czasu pozwalał, by między dwójką bohaterów narodziło się tak wiele tajemnic.

Adrien przełknął głośno ślinę. Usiadł wygodnie na macie i skinął, kiedy uznał, że jest gotowy.

— Wayzz, wyjdź — nakazał Fu.

Zielony kwami wyskoczył z ukrycia, z uśmiechem na pyszczku zawisając przed Czarnym Kotem.

Nastała cisza.

Czarny Kot wystawił palec, wskazując na kwami, a potem trącił go w twardą skorupę kilka razy. Wayzz jęknął. Cofnął rękę, lustrując kwami od góry do dołu, by następnie przenieść wzrok na zrezygnowaną Biedronkę. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

— Ty wiedziałaś o tym? — spytał.

W odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową.

— I nic mi nie powiedziałaś? — kontynuował.

Tym razem pokręciła głową.

— Przecież jesteśmy partnerami — stwierdził drżącym głosem, w którym dało się wyczuć żal i rozczarowanie.

Biedronka nadal milczała, uciekając wzrokiem od partnera. Nie znajdowała odpowiednich słów. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy warto szukać wymówek, skoro stało się. Nie zdradziła Czernemu Kotu jednej z najważniejszych tajemnic, którą winni wspólnie dzielić. Pomyliła się, a teraz musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdą. I ujawnić się, jak obiecała mistrzowi Fu.

— Zło robi się coraz silniejsze — podjął rozmowę mistrz. — Dobro musi się zjednoczyć, aby w najtrudniejszych godzinach nie upaść. To prawda, nie zaufaliście sobie. Teraz jednak przyszedł czas, aby wszystko naprawić. Czarny Kocie?

Sztuczne uszy poruszyły się. Bohater złapał kubek w obie dłonie i przyjrzał się pływającym po wierzchni liściom, rozważając usłyszane słowa. Był gotowy, by walczyć, ale nie by wybaczyć. Mur zbudowany z sekretów spiętrzył się niebezpiecznie i wciąż rósł, choć nie powinien. Widział przed nim ukochaną Biedronkę, która dokładała kolejnych cegieł. Nie wolno ci ujrzeć tego, co jest po drugiej stronie — mówiła, poprawiając maskę w kropki. Za ścianą czekała prawdziwa ona — blisko, a zarazem tak daleko. Tylko ten mur dzielił go od pełnego zaufania.

— Dobrze… — szepnął, dopijając herbatę — ale pod jednym warunkiem — dodał.

— Czarny Kocie…

Biedronka zbliżyła się.

— Poznamy swoje prawdziwe tożsamości — wydusił z siebie. Serce załomotało mu w piersi. Odstawił kubek i odsunął od Biedronki.

Nie żartował.

— Zgoda — odparł mistrz Fu, nie pozostawiając nawet chwili na rozważenie prośby Czarnego Kota.

— Ale… — wtrąciła się Biedronka. Potrzebowała czasu na przemyślenie sprawy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że pochopna decyzja tylko pogorszy stosunki z partnerem. — Za szybko. Proszę…

— Nie. — Uniósł dłoń na znak, by zamilkła. — Zło nie będzie czekać. Zaufanie. Dziś potrzebujemy go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Ale…

— Nie.

Biedronka westchnęła. Z powrotem usiadła naprzeciw Czarnego Kota, zamykając oczy. Chłopak uczynił tak samo.

— Na trzy, zdejmujemy moce — ogłosiła.

— Dobrze — zgodził się.

Mistrz Fu wyjął z szuflady dwie pary nauszników — mniejsze i większe. Jedne podał Wayzzowi, a drugie sam nałożył, sprawdzając, czy dobrze przylegają do uszu. Wstał i ruszył w kierunku kuchni, zabierając ze sobą czajniczek. Zatrzymał się w progu tylko na chwilę, oglądając się przez ramię — minęła już minuta.

— Raz — zaczęła w końcu Marinette.

Zielone Kwami schowało się pod poduszkę. Zaraz jednak wyszło, wynosząc ją ze sobą i uciekając do kuchni. Mistrz podążył za nim, podśmiewując się pod nosem.

— Dwa — kontynuowała, na siłę przedłużając odliczenie.

— Trzy — dokończył za nią Czarny Kot. — Plag, schowaj pazury.

— Tikki, chowaj kropki.

Jeden głos rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, kiedy zdjęli swoje moce, a potem nastało długie milczenie. Tikki otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Zawisła w powietrzu bezwładnie, a Plagg rozwarł usta w krzyku. Kwami Biedronki gwałtownie znalazła się przy nim, siłą przyduszając do podłogi.

— Ee… — jęknęła. — Nie krzycz tylko, proszę, kiedy otworzysz oczy — zwróciła się do Marinette, zasłaniając Plaggowi cały pyszczek.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwiła się Marinette.

— Wydaje mi się, że moja twarz nie jest straszna — wtrącił Adrien, wciąż trzymając zamknięte oczy. — Otwieramy? — zaproponował.

— Tak! — krzyknął z kuchni mistrz Fu.

Zapach smażonego ryżu rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Jak na zawołanie, w brzuchach bohaterów zaburczało.

— Otwieramy i jemy, moja pani.

— A co? — Zaśmiała się. — Już zgłodniałeś, kotku?

— Oczywiście! Chociaż nie pogardziłbym dobrą rybką! — Pogłaskał się po brzuchu, oblizując wargi. — Ale…

— Tak, wiem — przerwała. — Na trzy.

— Raz — zaczął odliczanie Adrien.

— Dwa.

Oboje wzięli głęboki wdech.

— Trzy — skończyli równocześnie.

W pierwszym odruchu ścisnęli mocniej powieki. Oboje bali się prawdy. Oboje nie znali konsekwencji, jakie poniesie za sobą ta decyzja. Lecz oboje wiedzieli, że teraz nie mogą się już cofnąć.

Powoli otworzyli oczy, kierując spojrzenia ku macie.

— Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz, moja pani.

Adrien ścisnął szczęśliwy talizman, który otrzymał od Marinette, wierząc, że on doda mu odwagi. Wystarczyło podnieść głowę, nie chować spojrzenia jak tchórz, tylko stanąć twarzą w twarz z prawdą… Twarzą w twarz z prawdziwą Biedronką. Obiecał, że będzie ją kochał, bez względu na to, kto znajduje się pod tą maską. Nawet jeśli ukochana traktowała go tylko jak przyjaciela.

Dla Marinette Czarny Kot był tylko przyjacielem. Specjalne miejsce w sercu zajmował tylko Adrien. Polubiła z czasem partnera, ale nic więcej. Świadomość, że wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, by zmienić wszystko, napawało ją strachem. Gdyby mogła, zatrzymałaby czas na wieki, a nawet więcej — cofnęłaby go, żeby odmówić mistrzowi Fu, zanim Czarny Kot w ogóle przyjdzie do kryjówki strażnika Miraculous.

— Patrzymy! — krzyknęli jednocześnie, podnosząc głowy.

Otworzyli oczy ze zdziwienia. Szczęki opadły im, a jedynie, co zdołali z siebie wydobyć, to ciche „eee”. Mistrz Fu wyjrzał za drzwi i zaśmiał się złośliwie pod nosem.

— Czekałem na to dwa lata — szepnął do swojego kwami.

— Ryż. — Wayzz wskazał na patelnię. — Pali się — dodał.

— To nie jest chińskie przysłowie…

Pobiegł do kuchenki.

— Adrien — wydusiła z siebie jedynie Marinette.

— Słucham — rzekł obojętnym tonem.

— Adrien — powtórzyła głośniej.

— Marinette…

— Adrien…

— Pocałujcie się czy coś, bo zaraz się porzygam od tego Marinnette, Adrien — wtrącił Plagg, udając wymioty.

Tikki zdzieliła go w pysk.

— Nie przejmujcie się, my idziemy!

Chwyciła przyjaciela kwami i pociągnęła go do kuchni.

— Nie, wracaj! — zawołała za nią Marinette. — Ja nie dam rady. Nie, nie, nie! To za wiele! Przepraszam na moment.

Wstała i poszła w stronę przedpokoju. Zamknęła za sobą i po chwili zza rozsuwanych drzwi rozniósł się donośny krzyk, który trwał przynajmniej przez minutę. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Marinette uderzyła o ścianę, a pięść przebiła się przez papierową powierzchnię na drugą stronę. Utknęła. Siłowała się przez moment z własnym ciałem, próbując wydostać rękę, aż ta wyskoczyła. Dziewczyna poleciała do tyłu, trafiając w szafkę. Starożytny wazon zachwiał się i poleciał w kierunku podłogi. W ostatniej chwili pochwyciła go. Odetchnęła z ulgą, odstawiając przedmiot na miejsce.

— Jesteś niesamowita — skomentował Adrien, oglądając całe zdarzenie przez dziurę zrobioną przez pięść Marinette.

Parsknął śmiechem. Rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie, lecz chłopak zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

Zrezygnowana wróciła do pomieszczenia, znów siadając naprzeciw Adriena.

— Przepraszam — burknęła pod nosem. — Troszkę to… — urwała, szukając właściwego słowa — niekomfortowe — dokończyła.

Adrien zakaszlał, uspokajając się.

— Ja też przepraszam — odparł. — Tak, to trochę dziwne. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że możesz być Biedronką.

— Ja też nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że możesz być Czarnym Kotem.

— Tak, oboje nie przypuszczaliśmy.

— Tak, dziwne.

Ścisnęła usta w wąska linijkę, potajemnie rzucając krótkie spojrzenia Adrienowi.

Plagg wyjrzał zza ściany. Przewrócił oczami i udał, ze robi mu się niedobrze.

— Camembert, to moja jedyna miłość — wyznał. — Zjedliby dobrego serka i problemy skończyłyby się!

Machnął ręką. Tikki palnęła kwami w głowę i znowu siłą zaprowadziła do kuchni, pomrukując, że Marinette i Adrien sami muszą rozwiązać ten problem.

— Teraz nam chyba będzie łatwiej. — Adrien zaczesał włosy do tyłu, lecz kilka kosmyków wyskoczyło spod palców, stając dęba. — To od uszu — dodał, widząc, jak Marinette przygląda mu się z fascynacją w oczach.

— No nie wierzę! — krzyknęła i poleciała do tyłu, kładąc się na macie. — Nie, nie, nie, ja nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam.

Adrien posmutniał. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjaciółka z klasy rozczaruje się na jego widok. Powoli zaczynał żałować decyzji. Ukrywanie prawdy dręczyło go od dawna. Place świerzbiły, gdy zbliżał się do Biedronki. Tak bardzo chciał ujrzeć twarz, która skrywa się za maską, że zapomniał o konsekwencjach. Ale przecież obiecał, że będzie kochał Biedronkę, niezależnie od tego, kto znajduje się pod maską. I to może jeszcze bardziej bolało. Marinette zawsze uważał za przyjaciela, pierwszego przyjaciela, którego zdobył dzięki własnym staraniom. Pielęgnował przyjaźń, jak tylko mógł, aby nie stracić tego, co w końcu zdobył...

Marzenia prysły niczym bańka mydlana.

Jakich by obietnic nie składał, czego by nie obiecywał, w tym momencie nie potrafił zaakceptować Marinette jako Biedronki i darzyć jej tymi samymi uczuciami.

Sądziła tak samo. Choć słowa padły bezgłośnie, oboje myśleli podobnie. Dla Marinette Adrien był ukochanym, a Czarny Kot dobrym kompanem i przyjacielem. Zagubiła się. Jaką miała podjąć decyzję, gdy chodziło o jej własne uczucia? Oszukiwała się przez tak długo. Nie godziła się z tym, że Adrien i Czarny Kot to taka osoba, a co gorzej, nie akceptowała samej siebie.

Oboje zaczęli nienawidzić siebie.

Oboje zaczęli dostrzegać kłamstwo, którym się otoczyli.

I oboje zaczęli wątpić we własne uczucia.

— Przepraszam, nie czuję się z tym dobrze — otworzyli się równocześnie.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w długim i wyczekiwanym momencie. Najpierw na ich twarzach pojawił się łagodny, niezobowiązujący uśmiech, a chwilę później ryknęli śmiechem, skupiając na sobie uwag mistrza Fu. Starszy mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia, jedząc miskę wypełnioną smażonym ryżem. Przysiadł przy ścianie i uważnie zaczął obserwować swoich podopiecznych. Trzy kwami dołączyły do mistrza, w milczeniu zawisając nad stołem.

— Chyba damy sobie radę — rzekł niepewnie Adrien.

— Wydaje mi się, że tak — zgodziła się z nim Marinette, odruchowo dotykając jednego z kolczyków.

Chłopak obrócił pierścień na palcu, a potem zacisnął pięść, wstając. Przyklęknął przed Marinette. Odsunęła się pod samą ścianę.

— Jestem do twoich usług, moja pani — oświadczył, puszczając oczko ku dziewczynie.

Nie odpowiedziała. Jako Marinette nie znajdowała odpowiednich słów, lecz jako Biedronka wiedziała, co robić.

— Oj, ty niegrzeczny kotku. — Zachichotała pod nosem. — Damy jakoś radę.

— Oczywiście, że tak!

Master Fu zaczął bić brawa.

Bohaterowie równocześnie popatrzyli się w kierunku kuchni.

— Jak długo tu stoicie? — spytała drżącym z przerażenia głosem Marinette.

— Oj, chwilę — pisnęła słodko Tikki.

— Wystarczająco długo, by wybrać camembert zamiast waszych ckliwych rozmów — wtrącił Plagg.

Tikki westchnęła zrezygnowana.

— Musiałeś? Naprawdę?

Plagg wzruszył ramionami.

— To dlatego twój plecak śmierdział serem! — krzyknęła Marinette, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie Adrien uwielbia jeść ser.

— Śmierdzi? Serem? — powtórzył, załamując się. — Jak wiele osób o tym wie?

— A, no, to znaczy… — zaplątała własny język. — Wszyscy — odpowiedziała w końcu.

— Plagg… — zmarszczył brwi ze złości — nie dostaniesz ani kawałka przez tydzień.

— Taa, już! — Założył ręce na piersi i obraził się. — Spróbuj tylko, a nie przemienisz się!

— A mówiąc o przemianie… — wtrącił się mistrz Fu — chyba ktoś was potrzebuje — poinformował bohaterów. — Pokonajcie zło wspólnie.

Kiwnęli zgodnie głowami.

— Tikki, kropkuj!

— Plagg, wysuń pazury! — krzyknęli równocześnie, przemieniając się w Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota.

Łezka zakręciła się w oku mistrza Fu. Nie wybrał przypadkowych posiadaczy mirakulum, lecz nie ukrywał — zabrakło mu czasu, by rozważyć ten wybór. Oddał najcenniejsze przedmioty, zawierzając swoje życie i całego świata w rękach młodych, niedoświadczonych wojowników. Teraz, gdy patrzył na nich z dumą, już wiedział, że dokonał właściwego wyboru.

— Idźcie ratować Paryż — pogonił ich.

— Tak jest, mistrzu! — odparła Marinette. — Czarny Kocie… — zwróciła się do towarzysza.

— Biedronko…

Wybiegli z domu gotowi na kolejną walkę z akumą Władcy Ciem.


End file.
